


Non-Stick Webs

by M_spn_e26



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_spn_e26/pseuds/M_spn_e26
Summary: Peter thought his webs could stick to anything no matter what.Guess he should’ve done a little more testing.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973842
Kudos: 25
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Non-Stick Webs

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober: Prompt 27  
> Ok, who had natural disasters on their 2020 bingo card? | extreme weather

Peter is swinging through the storm trying to get home as quickly as possible. He’d been all the way in Manhattan when it had started pouring, it was his own fault really. The weather app had said there was going to be an extreme weather event and the skies were a dark gray, he should’ve gone back home earlier. But then he’d heard the alarms and had seen the robbery taking place and needed to go stop those guys, it had taken longer than usual because Peter had to be quiet so they wouldn’t hurt any of the hostages. 

Now Peter swinging through the pouring rain and strong winds. He looks up when he feels a jerk in his web and sees that they aren’t attaching to the walls like they are suppose to, he curses and tries to pick up the pace. 

He should’ve stopped swinging then and just walked home but he’d began to get cold form the rain and his suit heater was already doing all it could, he wanted to get to his warm apartment as fast as possible. 

Peter shoots a new web and feels it connect and then Peter watches in horror as it slips off the wall. Peter begins to fall rapidly, trying desperately to fire webs at nearby buildings to catch himself but the aren’t catching anymore. Then he looks down and sees that he’s falling in the direction of the wall of an apartment building.

When Peter gets close enough he reaches his hand out to try and catch himself, sticking to the wall for a second before he feels a tearing pain in his shoulder and cries out. He accidentally lets go of the wall and hits the ground a second later with a crack.

He lies there for a moment gasping and clutching his shoulder, it feels like it’s on fire. Peters just about to says something to Karen when she speaks up, “Due to your injuries I am going to be notifying Mr. Stark of your current whereabouts.”

Peter sighs and sits up, his head pounding from where it had hit the concrete. Peter drags himself over so he can lean back against the wall and sits there to wait for Mr. Stark to arrive. 

He only takes about two minutes to get to Peter, the Iron Man suit landing a few feet away from Peter and Mr. Stark stepping out into the rain. 

Tony’s eyes widen when he sees that Peters arm looks out of place and the blood running down the side of his head. “Jesus Christ kid, what happened?”

Peter sighs before nodding his head up in the direction of the sky and then wincing at the pain in his head. “I was swinging and I guess the rain made it so my webs wouldn’t stick to the walls, I fell.”

Mr. Stark nods, “Yeah, I can see that kid. God, your going to be the death of me, kid. Let’s get you over to the medbay to get checked out.”

“Honestly I want to get a blanket before we do any check ups, I’m freezing and soaked.” Peter says shivering while Tony lifts him up.

“Yeah, we’ll get right on that once we’re back to the tower.” Tony says sighing and taking off into the sky and heading in the direction of he tower.

Tony shakes his head with a small smile, this kid certainly is something. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you want to, leave a comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
